Dance story
by Lilly-princess
Summary: The moon twins, Mizuki and Tsukiko are back, With the Inuyasha crew, the flower 4 from Boys over flowers, and A few Characters from Hear no Kuni no Alice. Tsubaki, Sango, Kagome, Tsukushi, Mizuki and Tsukiko are at Tsubaki's house for a girls night. Things get interesting when 4 of the girls do a dance off with the possibility of peeping toms? Read more and find out what happens.


Dance story:

"Hey Tsukiko," Tsubaki called out to her standing by the television.

"Yeah?" Tsukiko asked.

"Sango says you can dance, do you dance?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah a little," Tsukiko said smiling at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, why don't we have a little dance battle," Tsubaki said smiling.

"Dance battle," Tsukiko repeated.

"Yeah on the Wii," Tsubaki said.

"Alright, I only know how to dance to the songs by Kesha and Beyoncé who sings "Crazy in love." Tsukiko said. She stood from sitting on the couch.

"Oh don't worry. We'll do both songs," Tsubaki said.

"Haha ok," Tsukiko said, "Should we have partners?"

"If you want," Tsubaki said getting the wii ready.

"Sango get your butt over here since you told her about it," Tsukiko said laughing.

"No, I don't dance," Sango said shaking her head.

"Yes, now come on," Tsukiko said pulling her off the couch.

"Fine," Sango pouted as Mizuki, Kagome, and Tsukushi giggled.

"Tsukushi your my partner," Tsubaki said.

"What? No." Tsukushi exclaimed.

"Oh come on, your not gonna be dancing in front of my brother if that's what your worried about," Tsubaki said glowering at her.

"Well, we are at your house Tsubaki so who knows who might come in," Mizuki pointed out to her.

"If Tsukasa or any other creep comes in watching us dance, Tsukiko, Sango and I can take care of them," Tsubaki said smiling.

"Oh, yes we can," Tsukiko said with a evil grin.

"Hahaha, I feel bad ass," Sango said laughing.

"You are Sango," Mizuki told her smiling.

"Yeah, Miroku couldn't even carry your Hiraikotsu," Kagome said.

"Hahaha that was funny," Tsukiko said laughing.

"Wow, I didn't think I was stronger then that monk. Never noticed," Sango said.

"Alright, the wii is hooked up," Tsubaki said looking for the song, "Now, why don't we do _Crazy in Love_ first, that ones a bit easier."

"Oh, so you're going easy on me?" Tsukiko said laughing.

"Well, why not? It will be like a warm-up to the next song," Tsubaki said grinning.

"Alright, what ever," Tsukiko said still laughing.

"Let's do this shit," Sango said.

"Ready Tsukushi?" Tsubaki asked her looking at her friend.

"Yup," Tsukushi said waving the wii remote in her hand.

"Okay good," Tsubaki said, then looking at Sango and Tsukiko saying, "You two ready?"

"Yup," Sango said.

"We're good to go," Tsukiko said.

"Then lets start," Tsubaki said as she clicked for the dances to start on the wii remote.

The girls then started dancing to the song "Crazy in Love."

(Mean while, outside)

"Inuyasha get me up a little further," Miroku said standing in Inuyasha's hands.

"Maybe I could if you weren't such a fat ass," Inuyasha growled struggling to hold Miroku.

"Now would be the time for Kagome to tell you to sit," Miroku muttered.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha growled letting go of Miroku as he fell face planted into the ground.

"You both are unbelievable," Koga told them with his arms crossed.

"You know we could just go inside and watch them if your so interested in what they are doing," Rui told them.

"My sister will beat me up if we go in there," Tsukasa said.

"Heh that would be funny to see," Inuyasha said as Tsukasa glared at him.

"Now I really do wish that Kagome would tell you to sit," Tsukasa said.

"Well, I'm not sure about the rest of you but the girls are dancing to the wii," Boris said from sitting on a tree with his cattail curled.

"They're dancing?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hmm... this is interesting indeed. Maybe we should go in and take a peek," Miroku said.

"Oh uh Tsukishi, Tsubaki, Tsukiko, and Sango are the ones who are dancing," Boris said.

"Tsukushi?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Tsukiko huh?" Rui asked looking away.

"Yup all four are dancing and your missing it," Boris said.

"Well, who said a little peek would hurt?" Miroku asked as the boys looked at him with a smile.

"Miroku you just wanna watch Sango dance," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"It would be your loss Inuyasha, you'll probably miss Kagome's dance too if she dances afterwards," Miroku said opening the door and walking in the house.

"I'm in," Akira-san said walking in with Miroku.

"Hey, if my sister says anything it's all on you guys!" Tsukasa yelled at the other two walking in the house.

"What the hell," Inuyasha said walking in as well behind the guys.

(meanwhile in the dance room)

"We're kicking your butt Tsukiko!" Tsubaki yelled as she danced.

"This is only the first dance Tsubaki," Tsukiko told her.

"So, we're still beating you!" She yelled.

The girls just laughed and continued dancing.

"Yeah we won!" Sango said high fiving Tsukiko.

"Did you forget that this was only the first round?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, but we still won," Sango said laughing.

"Let's just start the next song," Tsubaki said.

"Some ones a sore loser," Sango said to Tsukiko as she laughed.

"Shut up," Tsubaki muttered.

"Do I have to dance to this next song?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yes, we're a good team Tsukushi," Tsubaki said, "We're strong with lots of energy!"

"I'm strong doesn't mean I have any energy left," Tsukushi muttered as Kagome and Mizuki giggled.

"Alright, let's do this. Round two!" Tsubaki said clicking the wii to play the song and the girls began to start dancing.

(Meanwhile as the boys slightly open 2 doors and watch the girls dance)

"Damn! Sango can dance," Miroku said with a smile.

"Of course you would think that," Inuyasha said glowering at him.

"But she is," Miroku said trying to put an innocent look on his face.

"I'll say, Tsubaki can dance too," Koga said with a smile.

"That's my sister wolfy. So don't even think about it," Tsukasa said elbowing him.

"Damn Tsukiko and Tsukushi can dance too," Rui said, "And I don't go or see these things that much, but I can tell they can dance."

"Don't you dare hit on my girl Rui," Tsukasa growled at him.

"What? I'm just saying she can dance, I also mention Tsukiko can dance too you know," Rui pointed out to him.

"Yeah, sure, cover up," Tsukasa said rolling his eyes.

"I wonder why Kagome isn't dancing," Inuyasha said.

"Why? You want her to dance for you doggy?" Koga told him jealous.

"No, and quit calling me doggy idiot," Inuyasha growled at him.

"Idiot! Your the idiot out of all of us!" Koga raised his voice a little.

"I think you're both idiots, but that's just me," A familiar voice entered the room as Koga and Inuyasha saw Blood Dupre and Elliot walk into the hallway.

"How the hell did the Mafia get in my house?" Tsukasa asked a little loudly.

"Really? You know you left your front door wide open," Elliot March said pointing behind him.

"Oh, well, fuck that," Tsukasa said as he continued watching the girls.

"What are you watching?" Blood asked seeming interested and looked into the room.

"My sister and her friends are dancing," Tsukasa answered him.

"Why do you want to know ass hole?" Inuyasha asked angry for Blood calling him an idiot.

"Yeah, what's it to yah," Koga asked angrily too.

"Please don't get me pissed off when I'm actually having a good day," Blood told him.

"Really? How many people did you shoot today?" Rui asked him folding his arms.

"Only 1 so far, if these dogs won't become pests," Blood said as Inuyasha and Koga got offended.

"Eh. Not bad for you Blood," Rui said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Elliot said in agreement, "It's unbelievable actually."

"Pfft. You guys act like he's the worst person to meet," Inuyasha said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Uh, I wouldn't challenge Blood Inuyasha, you may be a dog demon, but even demons bring down bullets," Rui said.

"Hm... I won't get on your bad side then," Miroku said smiling.

"Shut up," Inuyasha told him, "I doubt his bullet can stop me."

"Wanna find out?" Blood said as his gun clicked and ready to fire.

"Eh. Not really," Inuyasha said.

"What? Are you a fucking coward Inuyasha!" Koga growled at him.

"No! You wanna get bullets in your skin go ahead. Kagome would freak if she saw me dead by a bullet," Inuyasha said.

"Your such a wuss," Koga said growling.

"Then you challenge him," Inuyasha told him.

"Why, then Kagome would be worried about me and would ask you why you made it an option to me," Koga old him.

"Because I hate you," Inuyasha told him with a growl.

"I hate you too!" Koga growled at him.

"You're lucky Kagome won't let me tear you to pieces," Inuyasha told him growling.

"Why! YOU!" Koga said with a growl and punched him in the face.

Inuyasha and Koga continued you fight as the others just watched them.

"I'm so glad we're not like that," Elliot told Blood.

"Because you'd be dead if you would do that," Blood said.

"That's true," Elliot said agreeing.

(As the girls were dancing)

"Almost done!" Tsubaki said smiling.

"I wish we were done," Tsukushi said tired of dancing.

"You'll be okay Tsukushi, it's almost done," Tsukiko told her still dancing.

Tsukiko and Sango won the 2nd round of dancing as Kagome and Mizuki cheered for them. Then Inuyasha and Koga got loud enough for the girls to hear them and see that they were fighting. They saw the guys at the door too standing around watching the fight.

"What the fuck?" Tsukiko asked looking at the fight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily as he looked at her and Koga threw a punch at him, she screamed, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Woah, that's cool," Tsubaki said seeing Inuasha's face deep into the floor, "I wish it would work for my brother."

Tsubaki charged after her brother and punched him the face.

"You jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Uh...how long have you guys been standing here?" Tsukiko asked all of them.

"Long before Elliot and I got here," Blood said as Tsukiko glared at him.

"Long enough? It wasn't long enough I wish there was more," Miroku said as Sango slapped him in the face.

"Hey! The kitty cat is out there too you know," Miroku said.

"You mean Boris can see my Pajamas?" Mizuki said blushing, "This is awkward."

"Alright, all you guys get out now," Tsukiko told them shoving them all out.

"You can't really make us leave Tsukiko," Blood told her testing her patience.

"I can kick your ass or bite your arm off clean if you prefer that instead," Tsukiko said glaring at him.

"Like you could," Blood told her with a smirk.

Tsukiko grabbing his arm and bit really hard drawing blood to draw out.

"Okay! Ouch," Blood said pulling his arm away, "Jeez, what are you a vampire or something?"

"You'll never know," Tsukiko said smiling.

"Please don't tell me Kaname Kuran bit you and made you a pure blood," Blood told her.

"No, and I'm surprised you know him," Tsukiko told him.

"You don't know everything about me," Blood told her with an evil smirk.

"Nor do I want to," Tsukiko said shoving him out the door and accidentally running into Rui, "Oh, sorry Rui."

"It's ok," He told her smiling, "Nice penguin pj's by the way."

She blushed and looked at him wide eyed as the door shut behind the guys.

"Guys, do they ever leave us alone and quit being perverted?" Sango said annoyed.

"Apparently not all," Tsubaki said.

"Uh Mizuki are you okay?" Tsukiko asked her as she and Kagome walked towards her.

"NO! I don't know if Boris is out there on that tree and seeing me in my pajamas!" Mizuki told her.

"I'm sure he's not," Tsukiko told her.

"You're just saying that because Julius hasn't seen you in your pajamas," Mizuki said to her glaring, "Because you would be embarrassed if he did."

"Yeah I would, but still. I doubt Boris is out there watching us," Tsukiko said.

"Uh I see a pair of glowing eyes in the tree and a purple kitty tail," Kagome said.

"Ok I need to stop doubting things so they don't become true," Tsukiko said smacking her forehead.

**A/N: Lol I love this story and I'll be posting more short stories like this. XDD **


End file.
